housefandomcom-20200223-history
Euphoria (Part 1)
Euphoria (Part 1) is a 2nd season episode of House which first aired on May 2, 2006, with the second part Euphoria (Part 2) airing the following night - the first double episode in the series. A police officer is admitted with symptoms of unbelievable happiness. However, his behavior starts changing as he gets sicker and sicker, when suddenly one of the team starts exhibiting inappropriate happiness as well. Recap Officer Joe Luria catches up to a criminal identified only as Babyshoes. However, after cornering Babyshoes in a dumpster, officer Luria starts acting very strangely, waving his gun around and laughing while attempting to read Babyshoes his Miranda Rights. Babyshoes takes the opportunity to shoot Luria, but the bullet shatters on Luria’s bullet-proof vest, sending a shard into his skull, and earning him a trip to the ER. However, Luria keeps right on laughing. As the doctors in the ER attempt to stop the bleeding, Luria's giddiness persists, causing House to take interest in the case. Foreman thinks it is just drugs, but the tox screen was clean. The bullet wound makes the team think trauma, but the symptoms started before the injury, which is in the wrong part of the brain to cause the symptoms in any event. The nature of the symptoms lead the team to consider carbon monoxide poisoning. Chase and Cameron are assigned to check the patient's blood gases and tend to the patient while House sets out to investigate Joe's police station. House sends Foreman to Luria's police car, personal car and apartment to see if he can find anything that would explain the symptoms. Luria does test positive for carbon monoxide, so they plan to put him in a hyperbaric chamber and start a medical history. Despite his assurances to the contrary, Luria's living conditions turn out to be a cesspool, with uneaten food, trash, dirty plumbing facilities, rust, and general disarray. Foreman checks carbon monoxide, but finds nothing. Luria starts losing motor function, another symptom that points to carbon monoxide poisoning. Foreman finds a closed off shed on the roof. Inside is a hydroponic greenhouse Joe is using to grow large quantities of marijuana. House's cursory investigation of the precinct reveals nothing, mainly because he is actually there trying to get several speeding tickets fixed on the pretext that he had a lot of emergencies. While Luria's partner deals with the tickets, House notices that Joe's desk is next to an air conditioner, that the stagnant water in it hasn't been cleaned out in some time, and one of the other officers is coughing. Despite the marijuana found at Luria's apartment, House diagnoses Legionnaires' disease, the bacteria for which were growing in the cooled water in the AC unit. Foreman still thinks it is the marijuana, but House points out that Legionnaires' fits the symptoms better than marijuana use. As Chase and Foreman check on the treatment, Luria starts feeling better. X-Rays confirm that Luria had Legionnaires', but that the treatment has cured it. Luria is worried that Foreman is going to tell someone about his marijuana. However, Foreman realizes that Luria has gone blind even though he thinks he can still see. Despite Luria's insistence that he's fine, the new symptom leads the team to believe there is damage to both occipital lobes of the brain. House thinks it must be a clot and orders a contrast MRI. However, an MRI is ruled out, due to the ferromagnetic bullet fragments still lodged in Luria's head. House thinks an angiogram won't work because the skull will interfere with the imaging, but the team insists on doing one anyway. Foreman shows hostility towards the patient based on the fact that he's a hypocrite for arresting people for the same drug he uses. Cameron thinks Foreman should be off the case because of this, but House disagrees because Foreman is the team's neurologist. The angiogram shows nothing they can use, just as House expected. House still wants to do an MRI, so he finds a suitable corpse, produces a .38 caliber pistol, and shoots the corpse in the head to Chase and Cameron's surprise, but seemingly to Foreman's amusement. As the team goes to test the MRI on the corpse, House begins to suspect that Foreman's recent behavior may be a sign that he has caught the patient's disease. However, Foreman says he is fine. They test the corpse with bullet fragments in the MRI, despite Cuddy's objections, and immediately destroy the MRI machine, which now can't be used for two weeks. The team is at a loss as how to proceed, so House tells the team to check the heart to see if it is throwing off clots. While Chase is testing him, and finding no problems, Luria begins to bleed from his eyes and develops tachycardia and symptoms of shock. Foreman breaks out into laughter, earning odd looks from Chase and Cameron. Foreman notes that either thinning or clotting his blood will kill the patient, and wonders out loud why he's the only one who thinks the situation is funny. Both Luria and Foreman are put into an isolation room. Foreman still claims he isn't ill. House plans to use the portable MRI on Foreman and tells him to take his own temperature. Chase and Cameron find House taking his own blood for testing, and orders them both to do the same. House notices on the MRI scan that Foreman's brain is softening, but he can't find a reason for it. Cameron volunteers to go to Luria's apartment again, but House tells her to just check the samples Foreman brought back. Chase goes in to draw Foreman's blood. He tells him about the lesion on his cingulate cortex, which controls emotions. Foreman asks more questions and thinks it might be a staphylococcus infection despite his lack of fever. He suggests antibiotics. Cameron and Chase’s tests show nothing, but House refuses permission to go back to Luria's department. They can't biopsy Luria's brain because of the blood thinners, but House suggests they can biopsy Foreman's brain instead. However, the team objects due to the risk of brain damage. House tells Foreman that he doesn't think it is staph because the brain wouldn't be the only organ affected. He asks Foreman to consent to a brain biopsy. Foreman asks to see his MRI. Foreman thinks it is an abscess, but House says if it was, he would have a fever. Foreman shows House he is running a temperature and asks for a shunt to deliver antibiotics directly to his brain. Foreman is taken to surgery, but instead of inserting the shunt, House takes the opportunity to get a brain biopsy anyway. Luria regains consciousness and finds Foreman in the room with him. Luria has gone totally blind, and now realizes it. However, Luria's condition starts to worsens to include extreme pain, as the infection is spreading into the pain center of his brain. Morphine isn't helping, and Luria is afraid he is going to die. Foreman tries to reassure him by telling Luria about the brain biopsy. Luria asks Foreman if he believes in prayer. Foreman says "not really" and Luria says he doesn't either. He then asks if Foreman wants to try praying. Foreman agrees. The brain biopsy doesn't show any sign of staph. House sends Cameron back to the lab, but once again refuses to let her go back to the apartment. He also orders Cameron to run some tests on Foreman. Wilson confronts House, noting that with Foreman, he's being more cautious than usual. House responds angrily to Wilson by saying that cancer doctors never catch their patient's illnesses. Luria's pain is getting worse, and he is at the maximum dose of morphine. Foreman is angry that House won't let Cameron go to Luria's apartment. Enraged, he deliberately stabs Cameron with a needle to expose her to whatever he has, essentially to motivate her to go back to Luria's apartment. Chase and House discuss possible diagnoses with Foreman. Meanwhile, Cameron has donned an isolation suit and returned to Luria's apartment. Foreman discovers that not even a direct shot of morphine into Luria's carotid artery will stop the pain. The infection has spread into the pain center of the brain. House orders Chase to induce a coma in Luria. House begins to figure out that Cameron's absence is due to the fact she's returned to Luria's apartment and goes to meet her there. House wonders why Cameron would risk her life for a guy who both stole an article and stabbed her with a needle. She says it was to save her own life, but House asks if that is the case why she bothered to wear an isolation suit. He wonders what Foreman would have to do to make her hate him. Cameron does get some other useful samples. House notices that there are three loaves of rye bread and sends Cameron back in because it's not consistent with Luria's habit of getting take-out to eat. The bread was used to feed pigeons, and Luria collected the droppings to fertilize his pot crop. It's a good chance that there is a parasite in the droppings, and Cameron takes a sample. Foreman is worried - Luria's EEG may indicate his pain is getting worse despite the coma. Chase tells Foreman that Cameron hasn't shown any symptoms of the disease. However, Luria's fever goes down, and his white blood cell count starts to improve. However, he then has a heart attack. Cameron runs in to say that they didn't find the parasite they were looking for. Foreman tries to resuscitate Luria, but fails. Luria dies from multiple system failure. House tells Foreman to note the time of death. Zebra Factor 5/10 Legionellosis is not very common. Most persons are naturally resistant to the disease and show only mild symptoms similar to a cold. The disease is much more severe in the elderly where it progresses much like influenza. Major Events * After returning from Joe's apartment, Foreman begins acting very strangely. When Joe starts bleeding out, Foreman breaks out into uncontrollable laughter which leads House to suspect that he's infected too. * As a result, both Foreman and Joe are put into an isolation room while House, Chase and Cameron try to figure out what disease they both have. * While recovering a brain biopsy, Foreman stabs Cameron with a needle he earlier dropped under his bed. He then tells her to go back to Joe's apartment to look for more clues. * As Joe's pain rapidly increases to the point of unbearable agony, House orders Chase to put Joe into a coma before he dies. * House confronts Cameron at Joe's apartment and realize there must be something that they haven't uncovered yet. * While going through the apartment again, Cameron discovers a bucket containing pigeon droppings which Joe has used as a fertilizer for his marijuana plant. * Joe suffers a heart attack and eventually dies, leaving Foreman as the sole survivor, but still with no diagnosis. Quotes :Foreman his father: Yeah, he’s not proud of me, he’s proud of Jesus. Everything I do right is God’s work; everything I do wrong is my own damn fault. ---- :House: Cop with a sense of humor. Differential diagnosis. medical files to his team Guy’s in the ER bleeding on everybody. :Foreman: Drugs? :Chase: He’s a cop. :Foreman: Good point. How about... drugs? :House: Tox screen is clean. He did, however, get hit by a bullet. Just mentioning. :Cameron: He was shot? :House: No. Somebody threw it at him. ---- :Foreman: According to Babyshoes, the cop was laughing before he got shot. :Cameron: Babyshoes? :Foreman: The guy who shot him. :Cameron: Reliable witness. :House: His name’s Babyshoes, how bad can he be? : ---- :Cameron: He got CO poisoning outdoors? :House: Yeah. All because those bastards wouldn't ratify Kyoto. ---- :Foreman: Joe's apartment Place is a cess pool, but I don't think we need to test for anything. :House: Nope. Waste of time. :Foreman: incredulous You know about the marijuana? :House: I've heard rumors since junior high. :Foreman: The cop’s acting high because he is high. He's got-- :House: Legionnaire’s Disease. It's a good thing Joe got shot; the whole precinct would have gotten wiped out. Anarchy on the streets... :Foreman: It takes 48 hours to test for Legionnaire’s. :House: And two seconds to recognize the symptoms fit while staring at the rancid, unchanged water of an AC unit. :Foreman: Marijuana explains the high carboxy, the cloudy lungs, and the happiness. :House: Pot doesn’t explain the fact that he's gotten worse since he was admitted. Why don’t we agree to disagree? Actually, why don’t we agree that you’ll disagree with me while testing him for the Legionnaire’s. It’s not as pithy, but... off ---- :House: Bullet fragments just happened to hit the same spot in both lobes? Stroke could cause Anton’s blindness and euphoria. Officer Krupke is clotting in his brain, start heparin to thin the blood, find the clot and yank it out. :Foreman: The clot would be at the top of the bilateral vertebral arteries. :House: Great! Chase, stick your fingers in there, and grope around until you find it. Oh wait! When you turn him into a vegetable then there’s gonna be frivolous lawsuits. You know what would be better? Contrast MRI. Do we have one of those? ---- :Cameron Foreman about Joe: What is wrong with you? :Foreman: Just having some fun. :Cameron: The man is sick and scared. :Foreman: The man is a crooked cop. :Cameron: Maybe you should take yourself off the case, Foreman. :Foreman: You don’t have to like someone to be their doctor. Joe on the intercom Hey, how you doing there, buddy? Just sit still, and we’ll have you back out there scaring the crap out of people in no time. slightly Happy? ---- :Chase House: What are you looking for? :House: I called my mom, she didn’t pick up. ---- :House: How unprofessional was Foreman? :Foreman and waves his arms: Ask him yourself, he’s right here. :Cameron: Worse than usual, better than you. He berated Joe for being a bad cop. :House: Berated or humiliated? :Cameron: I’m not sure. I didn’t have my thesaurus with me. :House: One implies he took pleasure in it. I want to know if it was repressed black anger, or just giddiness. ---- :Foreman laughingly: Boy, is he screwed! We clot his blood, he dies. We thin it, he dies! laughing Am I the only one to find this funny? ---- :Foreman is in a decontamination room with Joe :Foreman: House through the glass I’m not sick! :House: You hear the one about the guy who bled into his brain and had to have a hole drilled into his skull to relieve the pressure? Hilarious! :Foreman: Someone laughs, they’re dying? That’s absurd! :House: But not funny. :Foreman: If I’m not sick, all you’re doing is locking me up with the source, I’ll get sick prove you right. :House: If you’re not sick, it’s not contagious; you’ve got nothing to worry about. If you are sick, the two of you are staying in here until we find out why. So you might want to make friends with the pig. laughs Good news is I can finally get my MRI. :Foreman laughing: No, you can’t! You blew up the machine! :House: Not the portable one, chuckles. stops laughing Chase and Cameron are bringing it to scan your non-bullet riddled head. :Foreman: Wher… Where you going? :House: To the office, got work to do. Eat your meals, take your temperature every half hour, and any meds I command you to take. :Foreman: So I’m just a regular patient now? :House: No! You get your own thermometer! ---- :Cameron Foreman: He should be a part of this. :House: He’s a patient. :Cameron: He’s not irrational… :House: He’s not objective. :Cameron: He’s got the most motivation to get this diagnosed. :House: Right, you’re not even friends with him, why would you care? ---- :Cameron: Foreman is a selfish jerk, but he’s a neurologist, and he’s the only one who’s been in that apartment. :House: This is why he shouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t call him a jerk if he was here. If you think he screwed up at that apartment, you’d keep it to yourself. :Cameron: No! I-- :House: Well, we’ll never know; as long as he’s not here, he’s just like any other patient. Which means we can dump on him all we want. ---- :House Cameron: Whoa! You’re ready to sacrifice yourself for a guy that doesn’t consider you a friend? :Cameron: He’s just a patient right? It’s the job. ---- :Chase is trying to take a blood sample from Foreman :Foreman: Ow! Damn, Chase! giggles You suck at this! ---- :Cameron: We have to go back to Joe’s apartment, get more samples... :House: No one goes back to that place ‘til we know what we are looking for. Get some of that cop tape stick it over the doors and the windows. :Cameron: I’ll take all the hazmat precautions. The chance of infection is next to nothing. :House: Yeah, I was never that great a math, but next to nothing is….higher than nothing, right? :Cameron: It’s not your fault he got sick. :Chase: It would be his fault if we did. :House: We should get a sample directly from Joe’s brain :Cameron: We can’t do a biopsy, there’s too much edema from the bleeding because you gave him heparin. :House: Well, I don’t think that this is the time to be pointing fingers. pauses I didn’t give Foreman any. :Chase: and looks at House You wanna give Foreman a brain biopsy? :House: Come on, really, who doesn’t? ---- :Foreman: Get out of my temporal lobe, House. ---- :is in excruciating pain and making loud noises :Foreman: is in the background making very loud noises in which he is in excruciating pain Can you just up his morphine for God’s sake? :Cameron: a little, still turned around He’s already maxed out 20 milligrams per hour. :Foreman: What about toxins? :Cameron: Everything was negative. :Foreman: There was a covet above the stove. Did you see it? I didn’t check all the food…but it could be listeriosis. :Cameron: I didn’t go back. a light into his eye Follow right. :Foreman: Who did? :Cameron: House said we shouldn’t go. Too dangerous. :Foreman: The answer’s gotta be in that apartment. Not going is too dangerous! :Cameron: I’m sorry. :Foreman: You’re thankful. If House would’ve pointed at you instead of me you’d be the one in here. :Cameron: Look straight forward tell me when you can see the light. :Foreman: It’s your job to go back, you’re a doctor! You go where the disease is! :Cameron: Say it when you can see the light. :Foreman: yelling I’m dying and you’re sitting here measuring how fast I go? :Cameron: back Tell me when you can see the light! :Foreman: the flashlight out of her hand My vision is fine! flashlight hits the floor right next to a needle :Cameron: Your left side periphery is reduced! :Foreman: It’s fine! I’ll prove it! over, picks up the needle and stabs Cameron with it :Cameron: Ow! Son of a bitch! :Foreman: Now we’re both exposed. You got two choices: you can go tell House what just happened and get your own cot board in here or you can go back to that apartment. You save me, the cop, and yourself. ---- :the isolation unit, Foreman confers with House and Chase. Joe is in a nearby bed, moaning in constant pain. Foreman: Guys, could you please shut him up? Chase: He's over his limit on morphine. Joe: in pain Aggh! Aggh! to stand it any longer, Foreman opens a drawer and pulls out a syringe. Chase: What are you doing? Foreman! fills the syringe with morphine. House: Imagine being constantly reminded of the pain you're about to be in... Joe: delirious I can't take it... no... stop it, stop it... approaches Joe. Chase: on the glass Mainline morphine into his carotid could stop his heart! House: So could pain-induced stress cardiomyopathy. Either the morphine kills him or the pain does. Chase: shocked You're condoning this?! House: I'm certainly not going in there to stop him. Foreman: Joe Shhh. This'll make you feel better... gives Joe the injection. Joe's ailing subsides for a second. Chase, House, and Foreman all look at him expectantly. Suddenly, Joe starts screaming louder than ever, and convulses in agony. : House: Joe has a new symptom--hyperalgesia. The infection is spreading into the pain center of the brain. Joe: moaning Ow! Please stop, please stop... ow! Foreman slowly walks toward House and Chase and hangs his head in resignation. Foreman: frightened His brain is telling him that his whole body is in pain. Because of the location, painkillers do nothing. House: Chase Suit up. Put the guy in a coma before the pain kills him. ---- :House: Cameron after she goes back to Joe’s apartment Why doesn’t anyone listen to me anymore? :Cameron: I decided you were wrong. :House: God, you’re weak. Guy steals your article, tells you you’re not his friend. You still wanna risk your life for him. :cuts to Cameron taking off the suit :Cameron: Foreman broke my skin with a tainted needle. :House: Wow. :Cameron: Yeah. :House: God, you’re weak. rolls her eyes Guy tried to kill you. First thing on my list of things do would be to stab him back. Shoot him. I’ve got a gun in my desk. Last thing would be on my list would be to lie to my boss about it and give the bastard everything he wanted. :Cameron: I’m not here for Foreman; I’m here to save myself. :House: Ehh... his head back and forth Even with a needle stick, your chances of infection are pretty slim. That’s why you’re wearing the suit. You wanted to be here. He just gave you the excuse. What does that guy have to do to make you hate him? ---- :Chase: Fever’s down. White count’s improving. :Foreman: Has she said anything to you? :Chase: You mean like, "I can plainly understand why Foreman did what he did and I hold no grudge?" :Foreman: What I did. Did save my life. ---- :Cameron: House was wrong. The samples were negative. :Foreman: So what is it? :Cameron: We don’t know! ---- :House: Foreman, policemen are our friends. If you and I are ever separated shopping.... ---- Trivia and Cultural References *This is the second time that both Hugh Laurie and Scott Michael Campbell have appeared together. The two previously starred alongside each other in the 2004 movie, Flight of the Phoenix. *Kyoto is a reference to the Kyoto Protocol, a treaty that has the goal of reducing the emission of greenhouse gases, primarily carbon dioxide. *In the beginning, when Babyshoes first goes to shoot Officer Luria it shows him reach for the gun with both hands but the slow motion shows him firing the gun with only one hand. *Foreman's patient file number is 8675-309, as seen on his MRI results, at about 19:30. This is a reference to a hit song from 1981 by Tommy Tutone. Cast *Hugh Laurie as Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Robert Chase *Scott Michael Campbell as Joe Luria *Loreni Delgado as Haines *Chioke Dmachi as Babyshoes *Chil Kong as Morgue Tech *Guy Nardulli as Coughing Cop *Calvin King as Transvestite Goofs *Virtually all, if not all, modern hollowpoints of any caliber are non-ferrous. Foreman's "knowledge" which House finds so cool is so much bunk. He would need to know what country the rounds were made in, how they were made, and any other of a number of facts about them to be able to make such a blanket statement as he did. Basically, though some rounds from other countries may have iron-based alloys in them, domestic rounds which the perpetrator may have gotten hold of probably wouldn't. *After destroying the MRI machine, Chase correctly points out that the technicians will have to "shut down the magnet" to repair the damage. In other words: The magnet in an MRI machine is always on and therefore the bullet would have been pulled out of the corpse the moment it got in the room, it would not wait until the corpse is put inside the MRI and it will certainly not wait for the push of a button. It is hard to imagine House did not understand this beforehand. *Also a MRI is an expensive piece of technology. House may have destroyed a couple of hundred thousand dollars depending on how extensive the damage was. The goof is not so much that House would not do that, it is that Cuddy is way too cool about it. *In the scene where they do the Echocardiogram, they found that the heart was "healthy" and without clots, they looking for the source of a possible brain embolus, and they suggest to check the legs for DVT. Unless the heart has a permeable oval foramen, theres no way an embolus can get to brain from the legs, they only get to the lung (producing a PE) and since they said that the heart was healthy (meaning no permeable foramen), they were just losing time, that or is an error in the script. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Zebra Factor 5 Category:Episodes ending in the patient's death